


sa isang gabing tahimik

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Series: Dad!Luna Is My Aesthetic AU/Kalyeserye AU [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, First Time Parenting, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENERAL HUHUHU
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ang unang salita ni Eduardo, at iyon ay ‘Tay’. Kay ganda ng kaniyang regalo ngayong taon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sa isang gabing tahimik

**Author's Note:**

> [original post here](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132123871488/sa-isang-gabing-tahimik)

Madalas na nasa malayong lugar si Isabel, nagtatrabaho sa isang Medical Mission, o kaya may inaasikasong pasyenteng tinakbo sa ospital ng hatinggabi nang walang unang pasabi at halos humihingalo na sa hirap.

Mahirap ang magpatakbo ng pamila nang mag-isa. Alam iyon ni Isabel, at lalong-lalo na ni Antonio.

May umiiyak nanaman na sanggol, ang kanilang anak na si Eduardo. Nagbuntung-hininga ang Heneral, at tumayo mula sa kaniyang kama upang puntahan ang kuna na kulay asul na sing-bughaw ng langit sa tanghaling tapat ng tag-init, at binuhat niya ang nagtutumiling bata. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo nang mabanayad, at hinele-hele niya ito ng matahimik, ngunit tumuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pag-iyak ng sanggol.

“Hay, Eduardo,” Wika niyang pagod na pagod, at naupo siya sa pasamano ng kanilang bintana. Kay liwanag ng buwan sa ibabaw ng ulo niya, at halos walang dumadaan na kotse sa kalsada sa ilalim nila. “Tama na, tama na, andito na ang tatay mo.”

Dinuyan niya ang bata sa kaniyang mga braso, at kinantahan niya ito ng isang melodyang imbento lang ng kapatid niyang si Manuel, umuugong na parang tunog ng mga alon sa kaniyang ulo. Nanahimik si Eduardo, at unti-unting binalot niya ang kaniyang maliit na kamay sa daliri ni Antonio, at napangiti ang pagod na pagod na ama.

“Mahal na mahal kita, anak.” Wika niyang mahina, at hinimas niya ang kapiranggot na buhok sa ulo ng bata. “Makakauwi rin ang nanay mo. Alam mo bang naglilitas siya ng buhay ngayon? Kung sa gabi siyang nagliligtas ng buhay, ako naman, sa umaga.”

Inakyat niya si Eduardo upang magtinginan sila, mata sa mata, at humagikgik ang bata. Napangiti si Antonio.

“Sundalo ang tatay mo, Eduardo. Ikaw kaya, anak, magiging katulad ka sa akin?”

Lumaguklok ang bata at nasinok. Natawa si Antonio, at hinalikan niya ulit si Eduardo sa kaniyang matatabang pisngi.

“Sana hindi, anak.” Wika niya, “Sana hindi.”

Tumunog ang telepono sa sala, at tumayo siya, dala-dala pa rin si Eduardo habang naglalakad. Lumabas siya sa kuwarto, at sinagot niya ang telepono.

“ _Antonio, nagising ba kita?_ ”

Lumambot ang ngiti ni Antonio. “Hindi, Isabel. Si Eduardo ang nanggising sa akin.”

Natawa ang kaniyang asawa sa kabila, at kayganda ng tunog ng tawa niya.

“ _Pasensya nang ganito ako makakabati sa iyo, mahal_.” Sagot ni isabel. “ _Happy birthday, Antonio._ ”

Napatigil si Antonio, at lumingon siya sa kalendaryong halos hindi makita sa dilim ng sala. Napagtanto niya na oo nga, kaarawan niya ngayon.

“Ah… Salamat, Isabel.”

“ _Makakauwi ako mamayang umaga, pero aalis ka na diba?_ ”

“Oo. Magkita na lang tayo mamayang gabi.”

“ _Pangako ‘yan. Aalis na ako, Antonio, tapos na ang break namin at may magdedeliver pa na c-section._ ”

“Huwag kalimutan ang oxytocin.”

“ _Syempre naman. O, aalis na ako, Antonio. Happy birthday ulit._ ”

“Salamat, Isabel.”

“ _Mahal kita._ ”

Napangiti si Antonio sa reciever ng telepono. “Oo. Mahal din kita.”

Binaba niya ang telepono, at nginitian niya si Eduardong malapit nang makatulog at naglalaway sa damit niya.

“O, anak, balik na tayo sa kuwarto’t makatulog ka na ng maayos.”

“… Ay.”

Napatigil si Antonio, at tinignan niya ang kaniyang anak. “… Eduardo?”

“… Tay.” Sagot ng bata, at parang may nanaksak sa tiyan niya sa tuwa.

“O Diyos ko.” Ngiti ni Antonio, “Eduardo, ulitin mo nga?”

“Tay!” Sagot ng bata, halatang naiinis na hindi siya pinapatulog ng kaniyang tatay, ngunit si Antonio naman, napuno ng tuwa ang kaniyang puso at umapaw ng parang lawa sa tag-ulan. May ilan na natapon mula sa kaniyang mga mata.

“Ay, anak ko…” Hininga niyang tuwang-tuwa. “Salamat. Maraming, maraming salamat sa regalo mo, anak.”

“Tay?”

Ang unang salita ni Eduardo, at iyon ay ‘Tay’. Kay ganda ng kaniyang regalo ngayong taon.


End file.
